


submicive

by wettrees



Category: AP Biology 2018
Genre: Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This is not beastiality, Urination, college board don't kill me now, did i mention this is about dominant and submissive mice, no mice, yes mice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wettrees/pseuds/wettrees
Summary: Submicive (verb): a small piece of fried or toasted bread served with soup or used as a garnish.





	submicive

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't understand the biological patterns of mouse urination I’m not sure this fic is for you

 

Sunny didn’t like Dominique.

Dom had a stupid face and stupid fur, and a stupidly long and girthy tail that always swung proudly behind him, as if it was a flag advertising his other stupid features. What a douche. What a dingus. He was a mess of a mouse, that was for sure. Sunny hated him. Sunny was better than him. Sunny was above him.

Or at least, that’s what Sunny told himself when Dominique began urinating all over their enclosure.

Sunny couldn’t help it. He knew Dom was a squeaky little tailsucker, but when the other mouse was relieving himself left and right, Sunny didn’t know what to do.

Whenever Dom was going at it, all of Sunny’s senses screamed, “RUN AWAY. HIDE IN THE CORNERS OF SHAME,” and it was honestly very damaging to Sunny’s self-esteen.

Meanwhile, Dominique was having the time of his life scurrying around dribbling who-wants-to-know-what everywhere. It was natural to him, a proud display of his towering supremacy over his mouse counterpart. Sure, there weren’t any hot sexy mouse babes around to make mouse babies with, but might as well establish the rules of the game with another guy, right?

But Sunny wasn’t going to go down so easily. He didn’t like the “rules of biology”, the “rules of mouse dominance”. Sunny was a damn manly mouse, and he wasn’t going to let his masculinity be stripped away by some funny-smelling excretion.

So Sunny held his ground for a while, even relieving himself where Dom had already marked his territory. Talk about defiance. No, this was more than that. This was revolution.

But despite his efforts, Dom was still, in all aspects, better than him. He had a sharper face, slicker fur, and a longer, girthier tail. Sunny was sure that if the scientists placed some lady mice in the enclosure with them, all of them would eventually bear Dom’s children. Sunny would get no action.

Sunny wasn’t a manly mouse. Why was Sunny even here in the cage with Dom? The scientists didn’t need Sunny. All Sunny did now was cower in the corner. Sunny was weak. He was frail. His tail was short.

Goddamnit.

Sunny was crying again.

Hearing Sunny’s pained squeaks must have elicited something from Dominique, because he suddenly stopped urinating (which was very difficult) and carefully scurried over to Sunny’s corner.

“Hey Sunny,” Dom called, and Sunny looked up, eyes wide and wet.

He knows my name?

Dominique came very close to Sunny. Sunny noticed that he never lay a paw inside Sunny’s corner, which Sunny had attempted to mark as his “territory”.

Sunny could still smell the urine, but it was fainter now. Dom’s natural scent was stronger, a musky, wooden kind of smell.

“What’s wrong, Sunny?”

Sunny snapped out of his trance and met eyes with Dominique. God, everything about him was better. Even Dom’s eyes glinted perfectly. “... Nothing,” Sunny replied, wiping his tears and feeling blood rush to his mouse face. Dom cocked his head as if disbelieving.

Why was Dominique being so nice? Didn’t he want to establish the hierarchy? Didn’t he want to let Sunny know who wore the pants in this cage?

But now, Dom’s small paw was on Sunny’s back, stroking him carefully. Sunny flinched, but didn’t move away.

“Buddy, I’m sorry I was such a douche about the whole territory thing,” Dominique said, and his voice was like melting butter. “It’s just biology™. I couldn’t help it.”

The feeling of Dom’s paw on Sunny’s fur was extremely distracting. “N-no, no, I’m just stupid and sensitive,” stuttered Sunny.

“You’re not stupid.”

Sunny’s eyes sparkled.

“And I think you’re plenty manly, pal. It takes a lot to put up with a douchebag like me.” Dom chuckled, enjoying how Sunny seemed to glow in the light of his praise. “Look, I’ll try to tone down the strutting and the peeing, how about that? We can try to share this cage equally, half yours, half mine.”

The next thing either of them knew, Sunny had both his paws around Dominique.

“Thank you,” Sunny whispered, and Dom hugged him back.

Their two tiny hearts beat a thousand beats per minute, and for a while the cage felt like home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be explicit but when I started writing it I started laughing too hard and I couldn’t do it  
> It takes a different kind of courage to write mouse urination smut  
> Yes this is based on the AP Bio exam and yes I would have gotten a 5 if I’d only written this instead of what I did write  
> Credit for this idea goes to the college board, twitter memes, and my yeastbod friend you’ll know who you are
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. submicive isn’t a word and that definition is for crouton
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE 7/5/2018: by some freak accident i got a pretty good score on the AP Bio test  
> goes to show that the real secret to acing an AP exam is following it up with mouse urination


End file.
